A Deadly Virus Story (Updated)
by Tidalwave2004
Summary: An unknown fembot stumbles upon a war between two factions who are after the minicons


Title: **A deadly virus**  
Category: Cartoons » Transformers/Beast Wars  
Author: Tidalwave2004  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi  
Published: 02-28-06, Updated: 02-28-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 5,748

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **A deadly virus.**

 **Headquarters**

 **Hotshot and Iron hide patrolled the hallways as they usually did as the lights hummed dimly lit. It was in the middle of the night so there was not much activity going on. Kicker was asleep which he rarely does since he likes to patrol the base at night when Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, is in stasis lock for the night, or back at his quarters.**

 **"Sheesh it's been too quiet, don't you think? Hotshot?" Said Iron hide.**

 **Hotshot nodded "Yeah, but I'm not going to complain. Hopefully it stays like this."**

 **"Yeah." Ironhide agreed.**

 **They both nodded then continued down the hall, their footstep echoing this way and that, then disappeared around a corner.**

 **Meanwhile in the dreary streets of New York.**

 **A pink 2000 class Convertible cruised along the streets, headlights jolting this way and that. The robots name is Freeway. She was a native on Cybertron and lived quite an ordinary life. But she didn't allow it to continue like that. She was a well spirited character and also a warrior at heart. When she was young she heard about the legends of Optimus prime and longs to meet him. So she goes around looking for quests to do and has found and completed many. One day on the Jungle Planet she was helping a young unknown human that was lost, get back to earth. He claimed that his ship was attacked by decepticons and as she was talking to him. A shadow appeared behind her and the next thing she noticed. She ended up on earth, a planet she has never been to or seen. She found herself in a dark alleyway. But the last thing she remembers doing was that she was looking after a human yet before that she was searching to obtain a minicon for herself. Where am I? She thought to herself. But the main thing she wanted to do was finding the mini-con. And she resumed looking for one, even though she was not where she last left off at. She didn't even realize that the environment was completely different from before. "Hmmm got to be here somewhere." The car spoke in a female voice. Suddenly a light starts flashing on her built in sonar. Beep, beep, beep. "There!" She sped down the dark unlit road then down into an ally. The Ally was lined with old abandoned buildings; there was a huge building on the left that had an old sign that hung sadly on one hinge that said in candy cane colored letters. Candy shop. "That's it." she said to herself. "Freeway. Transform!" The car leapt up and as it came down the hood flips down, forming the chest, then the arms separate from the main part, the trunk splits in two then slides down, forming the legs, the arms reattached then the head pops up from torso. She landed with a small thud then began heading to the candy shop. Her body shielded with in the darkness of the night.**

 **It was very dark inside, beyond visibility. She turned on her head lights which were on her chest and took a good scan of the place. Inside the place were pieces of old rotted wood that had long fallen from the old dry rotted ceiling, there was plaster everywhere, judging from the holes in the walls she didn't have to guess where that came from. There were also rusted, metal grids, stacked up in corners, broken glass and pipes all over the place and piled at least one foot in dust. "This place is a drag…" She mumbled to her self as she entered the shop. It was slightly warmer inside and the air smelled old, and moldy she shuffled around the place, trying to find the whatever it was she was looking for. Fallen glass crackled loudly beneath her feet as she continued the search. There were no desks, lamps, or furnisher of any type on this floor, just broken glass and debris scattered everywhere. Freeway glanced around and spots a doorless archway and heads to it. Inside was a dusty stair well. She proceeded with caution and walked up the wooden stairs. They creaked with every step. She made it to a dusty landing where some old janitorial equipment lay piled up in a corner, then proceeded up the next flight of stairs. This floor was filled with boxes and crates. There were stairs going up even higher but she decided to have a look at this room. She tried to go in the room but the minute her foot touched the floor it sounded as though it were going to collapse. She knew that the floor would not be able to support her extra weight. "I guess I'll have to save this room for last. She went up the next flight of stairs and came to another room. There was a shelf that had buckets on top next the counter was a small wooden chair. And more crates. The minute she stepped into the room her sensors went berserks. She's had this feeling before but did not exactly know why but it didn't really bother her much. It was like a sixth sense telling me things that didn't exist with in my memory, guiding me to different paths. Now it's back. "What are these strange feelings?" She questioned herself. Then she felt her self being drawn towards the box. "Is it in there?" Her eyes flashed a bright fuchsia color then she went over to the box and dumped out all of its contents. In it was nothing but white stereophonic puffs she rambled through the stuff and sure enough found a small medallion with a symbol on it. "I guessed that answered my question. She picked it up and as soon as she did it began to glow.**

 **Headquarters**

 **The mini-con alarm sounded and Optimus was the first to arrive. He soon radioed for the others to come and Hotshot, Iron hide, and a drowsy Kicker came running into the room. "What is it, Optimus? Asked Hotshot and Optimus turned to them. "It appears that a mini-con has been activated." He explained as he typed in some numbers. "The coordinates seems to be coming from a small location in this city in New York." A picture of an ally, with the candy shop where Freeway was at was fully visible. "Iron Hide scanned the unknown transformer and did not detect any decepticon or Auto bot activity. "That's weird." Said Iron as he glanced into the monitor. Optimus went over to Ironhide followed by Hotshot. "Hmmm. That is strange." This was quite unusual even though Megatron has been defeated there are still decepticons at large who still seek minicons and it is up to me and the autobots to protect them. "That will have to wait. Decepticon or not we must get that mini con." Ironhide nodded. "Yeah." We better get down there before whoever has it gets away." He advised. "Iron hide you stay and watch kicker," Optimus ordered. "Hotshot, you're with me." The yellow guy nodded. "yep!" Then they both warped out leaving kicker and Iron hide behind. "Hey, I'm no Kid!" Kicker exploded as Iron hide chuckled. "You sure act like one." Then Kicker glares up at the Robot. "At least I'm older then you!" He kicks iron hide on the side of his right leg. "Hey!" Ironhide frowned. "You take that back right now!" The two of them rarely got along without yelling at each other.**

 **Meanwhile at the abandoned shop.**

 **Freeway smiles, as a small robot appears from the medallion, it was yellow in color and had fenders on his back, tires on his legs and arms, held a blaster in one hand and was Half Freeways size. The small robot looked up at her and its laser-red eyes beamed to life. "Finally! I have my own Mini-con!"**

 **She jumped up and down joyfully. "We better get out of here, um, whoever you name is." The robot immediately beeps in return. Text flashed across Freeways optics saying his name was Shutdown. "Ok Shutdown. Let's go." Said Freeway as Shutdown beeped in agreement.**

 **They ran out of the room and down the steps until they were back on the first floor. The ceiling was moaning and creaking and she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Uh oh!"**

 **A small warp opened up near the ally and Optimus and hotshot came through. "This is where the signal originated from. Said Optimus. "I'll search in the allies, you search in the buildings." Hotshot nodded. "You got it, sir." Optimus searched in the dark alley and Hotshot looked at the buildings. "which one?" There were buildings on each side of the ally and he didn't know where to start. He starts to go down the alley and stops when he sees the candy shop. "I guess I'll start here."**

 **Freeway gasped as a figure emerged in the door way. He had yellow arms and legs and a red body and blue eyes. "Hey you, stop right there." Hotshot yelled.**

 **Optimus was in the alley going through scrap metal when Hotshot radios in. "Optimus get over here, quickly." "On my way said the big robot. In seconds Hotshot was accompanied by Optimus as he immediately saw what was going on.**

 **A huge truck-like guy stood next the small soldier. "Who are these guys?" Said freeway as she backed away. They too had head lights as they beamed all over her pink body, revealing her features. There was a tire next to her Ankles on each of her leg. Indeed her legs were white and skinny with the pink metal on the out side that formed the back of the car. Her torso was pink and had white metal straps going towards the center of her chest, were a metal plate of a moon rest at. Her arms too were white and had tires on each of her shoulders and also had pink on the out side. The pink was most likely only the outer part of her, like a carapace, except for her chest. Then it comes to her head. Her eyes were deep purple and slanted like that of a decepticon, had a white colored plate across her face. Much like Optimus's only it had a jagged line going down the center. She had small Vulcan's guns on each side of her face. Then the golden V shaped crest on her forehead. With that she look much like a Gundam. "who are you?" Asked the truck-looking guy. "I'm freeway, just looking for a mini-con to help out in my quest. Who are you?" Her voice sounded like a young female only with a metallic sound to it plus by the tone of it can tell the she was scared to death. A fem? Could this be? Optimus thought to him self. A Female Transformer? How can this be. This is a war between the decepticons and the Auto bots, plus this was the Planet Earth the fem bots are supposed to be back on Cybertron. How'd she get way out here? And even if this wasn't a war going on the females were separated from the males millions of years ago. How'd she get here? To earth. And what kind of a quest was she on? But ither way male or female she could be dangerous. But who Am I to judge that? He pondered at this momentarily then came to. "I' am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots, and this is my closest comrade, hotshot." Freeway frowned at hotshot. "well his name says it all."**

 **"Hey, I'm sorry. I thought you were a decepticon." He smiles. "May I make it up to you with a hand shake? Cheer glinted in Hotshots Optics as he starts walking towards Freeway. "Wait!" Freeway shouted. "Huh?" Hotshot stops. But it was too late. The ceiling snapped and collapsed and the wooden beams came crashing down, along with the crates. Hotshot shielded himself with his arms as the debris pummeled him. "Hotshot!" Optimus screamed as he watched haplessly. The extra weight on the first floor caused it to cave in and the floor fell into the basement. Freeway watched in horror from the stair well as the disaster unfolded. The pipes gave way and collapsed one swung down from above and hit Freeway in the chest ,knocking her against the wall. She slid down unconscious. The plaster fell in crumbling heaps, and the crates came crashing down. Soon it was all over. Optimus stared down into the gaping hole and when the dust cleared he saw Hotshots arm sticking out from under the pile crates. Freeway soon came back on line only to hear Optimus scream. "Hotshot!" Freeway crawled over to the hole and saw what happened. Hotshot was completely buried under the debris, and his hand twitched. What have I done? Freeway thought to herself. Why was he so much in a hurry to meet me instead of paying attention to his surroundings? "The fool!" She said in anger. Freeway was dedicated to always helping others rather she knew them or not. But one thing she couldn't bare to see is another one in pain. "No…No!" She got to her feet and would have jumped down if Shutdown wouldn't have stopped her, by grabbing her from behind. "Let me go!" She yelled. Shutdown beeped something to her and she calmed down right away and the anger turned into sorrow. Her emotions were mixed. She didn't know rather to be angry at the fact that the yellow soldier rushed in to get to her, regardless of his safety. Or sadden at what he was willing to do. Always brave and cunning. It was that of a warrior, her true fortune at being a hero. "I hope he's ok." A tear of energon slid down her face. Optimus was confused they have just met freeway and already Freeway seems to be having much concern as though we knew each other all our lives.**

 **"Freeway listen to me." Optimus said in a voice as calm as he can get it. But before he could finish his sentence Freeway darts up the steps. Back to the third floor. why in the world she would want to go back up there if the floor's gone. "Wait!" But she was gone. She was the least to worry about now. Hotshot was hurt badly and needed help right away. "Optimus Combine!" Four vehicles appeared. One was an orange construction truck, the other was a yellow drill, one was a blue sub, and the other one was a white helicopter.**

 **"Constructor 1, combine!" Optimus spread out his arms and legs and the orange truck attached itself to his arm then folded down. Then the front part flips up, forming his right arm. "chopper 2 combine!" The white chopper attached itself to the other arm then folded down then the bottom part flipped up, forming the left arm. "Digger 3 combine!" The yellow driller attached to his leg then the tip folds up, forming the right leg, "sub 4 combine!" and finally the blue sub attaches the other leg then the tip flips up, forming the left leg. "Optimus Prime Super mode!"**

 **He hopped down into the gap and began lifting up the heavy debris until he finally frees Hot shot. His Hotshots optics were barely functioning when Optimus knelled next to him. "Hot shot, are you ok?" The yellow soldier moved his head side to side and moaned. "I think so." His right arm sparked and hotshot grimaced. "Hotshot don't move." Said Optimus. "I'm taking you back to the base for repairs." Hotshot shook his head. "no, there is no need for that. Just a broken arm." He got to a semi sitting position and saw what happened. "whoa, I took a nasty fall." "yes you did." Said Optimus. "And your safety is my number one priority." Hotshot struggled to his feet. "I know, Optimus, but it will take more than that to keep me down."**

 **"Hot shot, just be careful," Said Optimus with a hint of concern in his voice as he stood up. "I don't know how much damage you took in the fall, but it could be internal." "Don't worry about me," Said Hot shot. "We got to get that mini-con."**

 **"Yes," Optimus agreed. "let's go"**

 **They walked through the rubbish and headed for the stairway and realized that it was blocked. "Drats!" Hot shot shouted. "We're Trapped." Optimus grabs on to Hot shot. "Hang on, we're going up." The chopper separates from his left arm and Optimus grabs on. Despite the vehicles small size it lifted them both off the ground with no problem. When they got to where the second floor used to be at, they hovered over to the stairs, past the blockage then dropped off. Immediately the chopper reattached to his arm. Then they sprinted up the steps.**

 **Meanwhile back at the base.**

 **Another signal soon sounded off and kicker, and Iron hide ran up to the panel. "Oh no!" Said Kicker. "It's the decepticons! They too are after the mini-con!" Iron hide turn into an SUV van and tells Kicker, a small boy, To get in. Then they took off though the warp gate.**

 **They too arrived at the totaled candy shop only to see a pink figure, running down the alley. "Stop!" Kicker hops out and attempted to chase it down but Iron Hide stopped him. "stay here." Then He took off. Kicker frowns. "I don't think so."**

 **Soon another warp gate opens up right in front of Freeway, stopping her in her tracks. "What the hell is that!" She Exclaimed as Shutdown beeped crazily and hid behind her. She backed up as well. She felt no braver then the minicon that coward behind her.**

 **Three figures emerged from the warp. One was a Helicopter, Cyclonist, One was a red Jet, Starscream, and finally the biggest one of the pack was a Warship, Tidal wave. All three of them transformed and cornered Freeway. Starscream steps up ahead of the rest and proceeds to Freeway, who quaked in fear. "You'd better hand over that mini-con! Because if you don't." He pulls off one of his wings on his back that soon formed a sword. "You will not like the outcome." I didn't know who these guys were but they too were after the mini-con.**

 **"No Way!" I detested violently. "Then suffer the consequences!" Starscream charged with the saber in one hand. I tried hard to hide my fear, but it was just terrifying to be trapped in a corner with three decepticons and no place to go with only a scared minicon which they were after. But I can't let my fear win I must tame it in order to become what I've always dreamed of doing. A warrior! I placed myself in between the frightened robot and the decepticons. "Get away from us, decepti-scum! I'm not afraid of none of you!" Cyclonist laughed crazily. "You know you shouldn't be all alone, by yourself. Ah ah, because the boogybots will get you! Ahhhh ahahahahahhhhhaaaaaa." Freeway put her hand near her leg and a door opened up, she reached inside and pulled out a gun. "Try me!" The big robot that was amongst them rose its arms and yelled. "TIDELWAVE!" His voice was deep and rumbly. The Emotions ware getting worst they were getting hard to tame, out of hand. I can't take this anymore. It's just too much. She gasped as a look of fear came over her face. No sooner she did that starscream charged and was upon her she yelped and her blaster was knocked from her hand. It hit the ground and a shot fired.**

 **Optimus and Hot shot heard the shots and realized that Freeway was outside in danger and needed help and fast. They quickly came outside of the building.**

 **"Not so fast, Starscream!" The surprised jet looked up only to receive a steel-clad fist to the face from Optimus. He flew into Tidal wave, who caught him. Freeway glanced up only to see Optimus, Iron hide, and Hot shot in front of her. Then Cyclonist fires up. "You'll pay for that, Auto scum!" Then he laughs maniacally and starts firing shots at the Auto-bots. All three of them shielded them selves as the bullets rain on them. Optimus collapsed to on knee and that's when Starscream moves in close and delivers a devastating knee to his face, knocking him down. "No you didn't!" Iron Hide grabs the red jet by his face and slams him hard into the ground. "Starscream!" Cyclonist rushes in and kicks Iron Hide off of Starscream. Then Hot shot fires his gun and caught the Chopper right in the side of his face, metal fragments went in all directions, exposing the under plating as the Chopper screamed in agonizing pain. Tidal wave saw what happened, rushed in and swiped Hotshot with the back of his hand like a flybot, sending him crashing into the side of a pole, his body spun then crashed into the ground. He seethed in pain as Energon poured from his arm. "oh no!" said prime. "hotshot!" Tidal wave continues his attack and start charging his chest turrets, aiming at Optimus.**

 **Freeway transformed into the Sleek, pink Convertible and thought about leaving the fight to them. What should I do! She was confused. She didn't know rather to help them or leave the fight to them. She didn't want any part in this. Even though The Auto-bots saved her life she knew interfering would only get her put off line. Permanently.**

 **But what would she do if she turned her back on these…Auto bots. They seemed to be protecting her but they too were after the mini-con. What do I do! What do I do! All my life I wanted to do something brave but the harder I try the more fear I found. But I'm not afraid. I can't be!**

 **She clenched her grinders and made he her decision.**

 **She charged at the giant Robot. "Freeway, No!" Hot Shot screamed as he was tackled by an out raged Cyclonist.**

 **She accelerated as fast she could before going off of a ramp from a nearby building. She was now air born, she continued through the air, headed right for the turret on the colossal bots chest and rams it full speed then drives across his face. The impact threw Tidal wave off balance and the turret went off. The stray shot zips through the air and hit's a nearby building, crumbling it to a useless heap. Holding one side of his face the giant growls. "Tidal wave Angry." Catching sight of Freeway he pursues after the pink convertible. "No!" Optimus said as he regrouped with Hotshot and Iron hide who were both thrown against the wall. "Are you two ok?" Said Optimus. "yeah" Said Iron Hide. Hotshot nodded "Yep." Despite his condition. You two try and hold them off. Said Optimus. "I'm going after Tidal wave." "yes sir." Said Ironhide." Hotshot didn't know why but he wanted to go with Optimus to help get Freeway. But he knew that the leader needed him to help hold off the Decepticons. "ok" said Hotshot." Optimus left the two to deal with Cyclonist, and starscream and went after Tidal wave who was chasing Freeway. "Come back here!" The huge robot growled as he ran hot on her tail, crushing anything that got in his way. His eyes glowed red with ire, then he fires a powerful shot from one of the smaller guns on his chest. The beam whipped past her and exploded right into the ravaged road, leaving a big pothole. She tried to avoid it but it was too close and one of the tires went into the hole and she bucked up, causing her to veer violently off to the right. Freeway fought, trying to gain back control while still going down the street. In desperation she lets go of the gas pedal and prayed that she'd slow down just enough to maintain the distance between herself and Tidal wave, who was now closing in. Tidal wave tried to reach down and grab her but only clipped her and caused her to go into a deadly spin out plus another direction, towards a pole. She had to do something and quick! "freeway. Transform!" She went into her robot form and the process caused her to go airborne, still going towards the pole. "Not again!" she screamed as her body twisted and turned through the air. She could see the pole coming right at her. "My warranty is voided!" She closed her optics, giving up, she felt the intense impact then with out even opening her optics, slipped into stasis lock. When she a wakened she expected to be in the clutches of the hideous Tidal wave and was too afraid to open her optics. Is this it? Is this where my spark depletes? No this can't be. This can't happen I won't allow it! I will not give up. I opened my Optics expecting to see the terrible bot. But he was gone. I felt two large arms over my chest. "it's ok." A voice whispered from behind. I sprung to my feet and turned around in fear only to see The truck guy. "It's you. The truck?" He nodded. "Yes, it's me. It's ok. I will not harm you in any way." Optimus was sitting on the ground in his normal form and stared at her with much concern showing in his yellow optics. She looked up behind him and saw the now collapsed pole. She was perfectly unharmed, except for the tire on her right arm witch was damaged from hitting the pot hole Tidal wave made. That's when she realized what happened. "You protected me didn't you.?" Optimus nodded. "In all ways possible." Then I noticed That the huge boat-like guy was gone. "where is that giant?" Asked Freeway. "He's gone…For now." The truck replied. "And why where you chasing me?" Freeway continued to interrogate "Because we were protecting you from The Decepticons." The Truck explained. "you guys are after my mini-con aren't ya?" Said Freeway. "No, well we was…But you found it first so it's yours." Said Optimus. Freeway was surprised. "Really?" Opitimus stood up, his height much bigger than her size, she was only chest level to him, then he walks slowly over to her. "yeah." Freeway drops her head despairingly. "I'm sorry.." She said, her Audio receptor barely audible. "I run like that because. I'm afraid. But I try not to be." The truck put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Freeway. I'm here. And will always be no matter the cost." Freeway looks up at Optimus with her deep purple Optics. "Thank you very much." Optimus Smiled under his face plate. "you are welcome." Then Freeway reached inside her door cuff and pulled out a gun. Optimus took on a surprised look. Please don't. I'm only trying to help. Soon the weapon turned into a small robot and that's when he realized what it was. "The Mini-con!"**

 **Cyclonist and Starscream were both slammed into the wall, then damaged Hotshot and Iron hide closed in. "You're both fried!" Shouted iron hide as he charged. "I don't think so!" Starscream transformed into the red jet them flew off as did Cyclonist. "Darn it! They got away!" Hotshot kicked the ground in fury when a voice came in on the comlink. "This is Optimus, Guys, head back to the quarters. Our mission was a success."**

 **Hotshot and Iron hide soon warped out, back to base.**

 **Headquarters**

 **Optimus was standing next to Freeway when Hotshot and Iron hide showed up, plus there were two other robots, unidentified to Freeway. "Sorry we startled you, Freeway." Optimus Explained. "But we had to bring you here because you were in danger." Freeway was completely astonished by the place. Never in her life has she see such a spectacular sight, computers, monitors, security cameras, and medical equipment all over the place. Freeway has never seen so much technology in her career of being on-line. She was used to being surrounded by nature. Like flowers, animals, springs, etc. She mostly lived alone on Cybertron in a natural place. "Where am I?" She asked as she glanced around. "You are at the Autobot Head Quarters." Said one of the unknown bots as Optimus came up next to Freeway. "yes, And the two are Jetfire and Skywarp." He gestured towards the two unidentified Transformers As they both nodded. Then the young Yellow soldier walks up to Freeway and smiles. "I'm Hotshot, Even though you already know." He shook her white colored hands. "Welcome Home." Freeway Glanced at Hotshot with a kind of assuring look. "I Don't think so." she Said, confusing the little sports car. Kicker was there too and he too waved. "Hello there Freeway, I'm kicker. I help out the Auto bots." Then Iron Hide walks up to Freeway. "Hello there Me lady pleased to meet you. I'm Iron Hide, kinda had to stay behind to baby-sit poor little kicker." Kicker Frowned and turned to Iron hide. " I don't need you breathing down my neck all the Time, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself!" Iron hide slitted his eyes. "Well at least I'm not stubborn! And know how to stay out of trouble!" Kicker snaps back. "yeah? We-" "Enough!" The Giant truck boomed at both of them. And they both silenced, not daring saying another word to each other as Optimus loomed over them. Freeway could not help but to laugh at the situation. " Ah ha ha haaaa." She laughed. "You guys should learn to get along with each other if you wish to win more battles with these….decepticons."**

 **Sighing Optimus turns back to Freeway. "I apologize for those two. They rarely get along. Don't exactly know what they have against each other. But they are really gonna have to learn to coop." He smiles under his face mask. "oh and, I almost forgot. My name is Optimus Prime. "Freeways circuits froze and her mouth dropped. "ah-Optimus Prime? The leadeer of the auto bots?" Optimus nods. "Yes of course "All this time the truck was optimus Prime and I didn't realize it. I knew he looked familiar to me. "Boy you have changed!" She said in disbelief. "heheheh well after eons of living would you look the same?" I was absolutely speechless. Here I 'am in an autobot base surrounded by them and standing before optimus. This was. One of the best days I have ever had in my career of being on line. I have finally met Optimus Prime. My quest is complete. Now I have to think of another one. "how about a tour of the base?" Optimus offered as freeway smiles. "Sure." Before they took off Optimus turns to Hotshot and sends him straight to the med bay. "Optimus, Please." Hotshot begged. Hotshot was hoping the Optimus would let him go with them on the tour and overlook his injury, but it didn't happen. "no, Hotshot. He denied. You are in need of mechanical treatment right away. You are leaking energon, your vital wire have been damaged, and we now have the mini-con." Hotshot lowered his head in sadness as The truck turned to Jetfire. "Jetfire, see to it that he gets in there." Hotshot didn't know why but his emotions were blaring he somehow felt strange when close to Freeway. Hotshot really wanted to go on the tour with Freeway. Really wanted to Jetfire turns slowly and walks back down the dim turned to escort Hotshot but he was already gone and follows close behind.**

 **"Hey, Hotshot. Wait up."Jetfire rushed to the small soldiers side and saw that he was upset. "What's wrong. Hotshot." "nothing." He said quietly. "just get me to the bay so that I can get repaired."**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Tidal wave was in a room away from the other decepticons, looking into a monitor, like a mirror only more futuristic, and saw the scratch Freeway made when she ran over him. He grimaced. "sore looks baaaad." He said softly to himself, as he took a small device he held in his hand and puts the device close to his face then he turns it on, A searing red hot laser emitted from it on to his smooth face, over the scratch. He winced a little in pain then starts moving it in a circular motion. The mark on his face began to disappear bit by bit. When that was done he looked back into the mirror/TV and smiled in satisfactory. "Excellent." His face looked good as new. Then he started doing some finishing touches, using the laser once more. As he was doing this Cyclonist, the chopper came barging into the room, startling the giant, causing him to jerk the hand he had the laser in, and the beam went right into his optic. "Aaartggghhh!" He let out a loud groan, dropping the device and searing pain arced into his yellow optic and he clenched both hands over his right optic as the chopper approached him, not realizing what happened. "Tidal wave! You wont believe what I just found out!" The Giant loomed around growling. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!"**

 **If I need to work on anything let me know J May not be the best writer but trying my best :-D**


End file.
